howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon Wiki:How to Upload an Image
Find the Image Upload Page At the top of any place you visit on the Wiki (except for the Discussions section) is the heading bar. Drop down menus appear here, the title of our Wiki, and to the right, a small box with three sections: a page icon with "ADD", a vital sign that leads to recent Wiki Activity, and finally three vertical dots. Clicking on the three vertical dots reveals a drop down menu with "Add New Image" as the top option. Click this option. If you are uploading from a mobile device, you may have to select "View Full Site" at the bottom of the page to see the Wiki as it is on a computer, rather than the mobile version. Upload Photo Page This page is where you will select the image you want to upload, as well as change its name, and add a summary. Click the "Choose File" Button Many image types are supported, however, only upload .jpg or .jpeg for regular still images. This is because the file size is much smaller than other file types such as .png, allowing pages to load faster for viewers. There are many ways to convert file types available on all devices. There are various mobile apps for photo editing or even just conversion. Even on a computer, the default MS Paint can save a file of one type into another. Other file types are fine if the image has transparency or is animated, as these are not available in .jpg or .jpeg format. Name Your Image File Once you have an image selected, rename the file in the "Destination Filename:" box. DO NOT upload images with nonsensical names. Each image ideally should have a name including what media it came from as well as the focus of the image. For example: a screenshot from the How to Train Your Dragon film of Hiccup and Toothless should be titled something like "HiccupAndToothlessHTTYD1" or "HTTYD1HiccTooth" or some variation of that. Episode numbers are fine, commonly used abbreviations are fine, using dashes or underscores are fine. MAKE SURE you do not delete the file extension though! The Summary portion is completely optional. You do not have to type anything here. Tap the "Upload File" Button! Adding Categories Once the image is uploaded, make sure to add the appropriate categories. Underneath the image will be a long box with the word "Categories" in it, followed by an "Add category" button. Click on the button to start adding the appropriate category. This is just like adding categories for an article. All images should at least have "Images" as a category. Almost all media - all episodes, movies, games, many books and so on, have image categories associated with them. Just start typing in the name of the media and a list should pop up to choose from. Next add categories pertaining for the characters appearing in the image. All major characters and many of the often-seen minor characters have an image category. Once all pertinent categories are selected, click the "Save" button. Using the example above of an image from How to Train Your Dragon with Hiccup and Toothless, this image should have the following categories: Images, Images from How to Train Your Dragon (film), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Images, and Toothless Images. All images categories will have the word "Image" in it, not to be confused with other similarly-named categories for articles. Category:Article Standards Examples Category:How to Train Your Dragon Wiki Category:Help